


Can i say we're dating?

by Moonlight2211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Moonlight2211
Summary: Changkyun, a shy guy is stuck in a “Relationship” with his best friend, Minhyuk, all the school think they’re dating even when they’re not, Changkyun didn’t care until he has a crush on a cute guy called Yoo Kihyun who suddenly become in a bully that Changkyun is scary of, Minhyuk is overprotective with him, What can Changkyun do?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! ♥

_~Kiss hug kiss hug kiss hug kiss hug kiss hug~_

“Seriously guys, you are disgusting!”- Jooheon said when he noticed Minhyuk was not planning to let the poor guy alone for a long time – “Can you stop please? I’m trying to enjoy my food here”

“Are you jealous honey? Do you want Hyung kiss you too?”- Minhyuk said without take his hands off of Changkyun for a second.

“No thanks, but I don’t think you are helping him with his problem, you know”– Jooheon said –“Hyung look at his face, he can’t handle it anymore”

“It’s okay Jooheon Hyung, I’m already use to it” – Changkyun said and Minhyuk kissed him again but now with a bigger smile on his face.

 

Changkyun had this little problem, he was extremely shy since he was a kid and he hardly can’t even talk with unknown people, that was normal at first but even in front of his friends he was shy too, usually when someone talk with him he blushed as a tomato and rarely reply, Minhyuk thought if he embarrassed him as hell he could be more friendly around people, all of them knew this was bad and stupid idea.

 

What surprised Changkyun the most was he could knew them and befriend with them, but obviously was Minhyuk who came first and talked to him because he was “cute as a puppy and wanted to pet him”, since then, he never let his side, always waiting for him and supporting him in everything, being patient and never pushing him, he was thankful to find someone who felt comfortable around him, before he never got close with anyone, until the point all his previous classmates thought he was serious and scary, but he was just a “Shy puppy” (how Minhyuk called him all the time), anyway this was his first year in a new school too, so he was glad he could make new friends.

 

He was thankful with him but it could be better if half of the school didn't think they were dating. If not like he didn’t like Minhyuk, actually he found him really handsome, one of the most handsome men in school indeed but they WEREN'T dating, and he was waiting in this school he could find someone to date with, could sounds amazing since probably at this age everyone had dated at least once in his life, but not Changkyun, even his first kiss was with Minhyuk which was something Changkyun was still embarrassed about, they were in Minhyuk’s house playing game when this happened.

 

“Hyung, really, we need to stop, I really should find someone, I’m feeling kinda lonely” –Changkyun said begging.

 

“You don’t need someone else, you can just date me” – Minhyuk said joking

 

“Hyung, I’m not joking, I’ve never date before, I think I need to find someone soon, I feel like I'm going to die alone with 50 cats!"

 

“You never dated someone?” –Minhyuk was surprised – Then, you’ve never kiss or do stuff?

 

Changkyun blushed - “Hyung, please, don’t make fun of me!” - He hid his face in his hands and Minhyuk found that really cute.

 

“Oh but Changkyunnie, how are you planning date someone if you don’t know how to kiss?” –Minhyuk was close, extremely close that even when Changkyun was hiding his face, he can feel Minhyuk’s warm, he took Changkyun hands off of his face and came closer - "Would you let me teach you?" - But he didn’t wait for a reply when he already was kissing Changkyun, soft and delicate, trying to taste every part of his mouth, his hand was in his neck and with his thumb was caressing his check but Changkyun can’t breathe and Minhyuk stop kissing him to tell him - “With your nose, Breathe with your nose and I need your tongue too, move it as I’m doing it” - and kiss him again, the kiss didn’t last long, Changkyun was really embarrassed and he thought that it could ruin their friendship even maybe become awkward... but that was a word that didn’t exist in Minhyuk dictionary and he acted like if nothing happened.

 

“I think you could do it fine” – Minhyuk said when he was sitting straight again- “Your lips are soft, as I always thought they would be, maybe I could kiss you again”

 

“Minhyuk Hyung please stop” - Changkyun was hiding again and Minhyuk was laughing at him, his younger friend was really cute - “Do you think that guy will be fine if he knows about this?”

 

“I don’t think he even want talk to me” – He laughed again but Changkyun knew he was just hiding his true feelings behind his smile,  
It has been 2 years since his friend had this hardcore crush on one of his classmates, Chae Hyungwon, he was tall, thin and extremely beautiful, his proportions were perfect and his face seemed like one only a prince from a fairytale could have, his personality was also the best, good student and kind with everyone, well, everyone except Minhyuk, when Minhyuk was around he left the room or just ignored him, maybe because always he was around Minhyuk did something to embarrass himself or Changkyun when sadly he was next to him, Once the younger asked him what did he do to him but he didn’t have an answer, maybe their personality were so different that they can’t get along, but he knows how much his friend was suffering for him and wanted to help him but didn't know how.

~♡~

A Monday during their free time, they were “Talking” in the hallway but Minhyuk was into a new game he download the day before, when he noticed someone next to Hyungwon, he was small, well as small as Changkyun, brown hair, beautiful smile, he was cute, Changkyun never noticed him before, probably because he was too busy trying to hide behind anything, for Minhyuk’s sakes obviously, but that day he was quiet, so Changkyun took the opportunity to ask him about this guy.

 

“Minhyukkie Hyung?” – Changkyun asked waiting for him to reply but he was so busy in his phone to give him a second glaze – “Hyung? Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yes” – still looking at his phone

 

“Please don’t do anything embarrassing” –Minhyuk finally looked at him – “Who is the guy next to Hyungwon?”

 

Minhyuk looked at them and found Changkyun’s eyes again, he was smiling and for some reason Changkyun didn’t like it.

 

“DO YOU LIKE HIM????”- he said so loud that probably Hyungwon and the cute guy next to him heard it clearly, Changkyun tried to cover his mouth with his hands but it was already too late. So embarrassing! Changkyun wanted to die and tried to run away, if he had some interest on cute boy, probably he already dislike him.

 

Minhyuk was laughing hard and running behind him, when he wrapped his arm around his hips Changkyun was already feeling everyone gazes on them.

 

“He’s Yoo Kihyun, one of my classmates, Hyungwon’s Best friend and a really bad pain in the ass”- Changkyun didn’t understand what he was saying, this Kihyun guy seemed really cute - “He’s #1 in the class and probably if you do something wrong he could scolds you until you change it... I can introduce him to you if you want but you already know, you need to be at least Mr. Perfect if you want to breathe near of him”

 

“Hyung, probably he also thinks we’re dating and he's not interested”- Minhyuk looked hurt after this comment- “It's not like is bothering me though, I just asked"

~♡~

It was been three weeks since that little incident and Changkyun was eating in the cafeteria with Minhyuk and his others two friends, Hoseok, who was in the same class than Minhyuk and Jooheon who was a year older than Changkyun.

 

“Changkyun, you are staring" – Hoseok said while he was eating one of his weird green things for his diet – “Are you interested? He’s in my vocal class; I can introduce him to you”

 

“I already said I can do it but he doesn’t want to” – Minhyuk said to his friend.

 

“I think I could be scary too if I was him” – Jooheon Said and Minhyuk glared furious at him - “Hyung don’t look at me like that, you probably will to embarrass Kyun in front of him, it’s the first time he said he likes someone, we should help him”

 

“Maybe we can push him when Kihyun is passing in front of us” – Minhyuk recommended while he was thinking in his plan and smiled as if had the perfect one.

 

“It’s a good idea!” –Jooheon agreed joining to his plan, Traitor – “Could be when he’s walking to his class? Or we can surprise him when he's leaving the school”

 

“But if we are there we can't laugh and ruin the plan” – Hoseok joined too – “We need to act like nothing happen”

 

“Guys I’m here” – Changkyun said after hear what his friends were trying to do to him –“Seriously, don’t do it please”

 

Kihyun already left the cafeteria some minutes ago so Changkyun didn’t have anything else to do there, he excused himself and went to the restroom, but before he entered he can hear someone shouting.

 

“How could you do this?” – Said a guy, he sounded so pissed off that Changkyun didn't dare to enter there.

 

“I swear I didn’t want to do it” – That voice sounded really scared like he was in real troubles.

“I can’t with this Hyunwoo; you can't just go around and flirt with any girl and in front of me? What are you even thinking? You’re always doing the same! you don’t even care if I’m looking at you” -The same angry voice said so loud that even when Changkyun didn’t want to listen, he did –

"FORGET IT, LET’S BREAK UP I’M SO TIRED OF THIS SHIT".

 

When he opened the door, there was Changkyun, looking surprised after realized that the angry guy was his cute crush Kihyun. Kihyun hold his arm and drag him until a stairs he supposed they could be alone and then pushed him against the wall, it was so painful but Changkyun didn’t say anything, he can't! he was so scary, the guy who he has a crush is in front of him, so angry and about to punch him if he said something, also, Changkyun still had his problem of talking in front of other people, even when it was getting a bit better (Thanks to Minhyuk) he can't even move his tongue in that moment.

 

“Tell me what did you hear, brat” – Kihyun said but Changkyun didn’t reply –“Are you looking for a fight kid?”

 


	2. 1 meter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe that guy is not that bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy  
> Next chapter: HyungHyuk ^^ <3

"Tell me what did you hear, brat" - Kihyun said but Changkyun can't form a single word - "Are you looking for a fight kid?"

  
Changkyun didn't say anything, he can't, Kihyun hit the wall next to Changkyun's head and that scared him even more that without noticed tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm not like you!!" - He shouted out loud - "I can't be here and there showing my relation with other guy" - Even when Changkyun didn't want to cry he did it and that pissed Kihyun even more.

"Why are you crying?" - The elder thought Changkyun was trying to manipulate him with tears - "What did you hear kid?"  
Kihyun lost the little patience he had and took Changkyun for his shirt ready to hit him in the face until he felt someone holding his wrist strong enough o let a mark, Minhyuk was there, looking angry and scary for the already freaked out Changkyun, it was a side he has never seen him before. Minhyuk pushes him away of Changkyun and stood between them, the younger instinctively hugging him from behind - "Now Ki, Are you a bully?"

"Protecting your boyfriend Min" - Kihyun said in a mocking tone- "You need to keep an eye on him and don't let him spy other people's conversation"

"Spying you said" - His voice sounds as if he was making fun of Kihyun and that pissed him off more and more - "Maybe if you stop keeping secrets you don't need to worry about what people listen from you"

When Changkyun felt they were moving close to each other, he hold Minhyuk tighter - "Hyung, let's leave" - Changkyun was trembling, crying, he was a mess, Minhyuk wanted to punch Kihyun at least once for make this to his little pup but knowing Changkyun, it was better if he didn't.  
Controlling himself was more difficult than it sounds, as much as his impulses wanted kick his ass he did what the younger said, he took Changkyun's hand and walk outside the building to hug him tight kiss his head and caresses his back, he saw how the younger calmed down in his embrace and finally relaxed a little bit as well.

"Are you okay?" - Changkyun nodded - "It's okay, don't worry, you don't need to worry about anything baby I’m here for you, I'll protect you, always"

They were in that position for long time; long enough to skip their last two classes and go home (Actually they only wanted to go home early)

  
~♡~

 

For a whole week, Changkyun tried his best to avoid Kihyun at all cost, even if he needed to embarrassed himself and everyone around him (More than once Hoseok and Jooheon wanted to kill him for that) but almost all the time he was behind Minhyuk, the oldest never said anything anyway but he was enjoying having the youngest around him hugging him for his own will.

  
Kihyun, in the other hand, he was waiting for the perfect moment to attack the kid with questions he was almost sure he already said everything at least to Minhyuk, and if he did it, he was dead meat.

~♡~

  
Everything was okay, until a Monday that Minhyuk called him because he was sick and can't attend that day to school, casually Changkyun was early (More than he usually was) and waiting for Minhyuk in the front of their school entrance, just like he usually did every day when he heard his phone ringing.

  
"Hyung! Good Morning!" - Changkyun said cheerfully - "Where are you?"

"In my house" - Coff Coff - "I can't go today, I'm terribly sick"

"But Hyung..." - Changkyun was joking but at the same time he was bit worried as well - "What about if he appear?"

"I already send a message to Hoseok, you can hide behind him today" - Changkyun giggled - "But only today okay? You can only hide behind me!!"Changkyun giggled again - "It's okay Hyung, Get well soon"

"Are you going to miss me?"

"I think so" - With a smile, Changkyun hanged up

"So, What about if WHO appear?" - Changkyun freeze when he heard the voice he was waiting not hear ever again.  
Changkyun wanted to run away but it was so early, even he can't hide behind Hoseok or a teacher because nobody was there...

"Come with me kid" - But Changkyun didn't move - "Poor of you if I need to repeat this twice"

Changkyun just followed him without said a word, until he saw they were heading to the backyard, probably Kihyun could kill him there and no one will find his body until 2 weeks later because NOBODY IS HIS RIGHT MIND went there during winter (it was November but it was still cold as hell)  
Changkyun was thinking about how Minhyuk will kill Kihyun if he hit him or to Hoseok because he wasn't there but his little innocent mind didn't want to anyone to get hurt, so he was already planning to keep it in secret from him, just waiting the elder hit part of his body he can hide with some clothes.

He was into his own thoughts that when Kihyun sat on the ground he was extremely shocked He didn't move (again) and just stared him.

"What? Do you need help to sit down too?" - Changkyun just sighed and sat next to him; letting around two meters between them seriously can he be a little bit kinder? Why should he?, he wasn’t his friend

"I don't bite" - Kihyun said when he saw the distance - "Come closer"

Not but you punch and that was scarier Whatever, Changkyun just moved a meter closer, with no intention to move more, Kihyun just let him be this time. For some minutes, the brown didn't say anything, the situation already was awkward so Changkyun really wanted him to say whatever he wished and let him go.

"Mmm" - Kihyun tried to attract his attention - "I think I need to apologize"

Well, Changkyun didn't expect that, he imagined several sceneries but not one which Kihyun apologize.

"It could sound as an excuse after all I did" - he continued- "but I was already pissed off that time, I just throw my anger in you... I'm sorry"

"It's okay Kihyun- Sunbaenim" - Changkyun chose his words carefully - "I think I could be as angry as you if someone spy my conversation"

"Yes but, you looked so scary, I felt guilty" - Kihyun admitted - "I was waiting for a moment to apologize with you"

"It's not your fault, I'm usually scary around people" - Kihyun didn't understand but drop it anyway, maybe later.

"Can I ask you something?" - Changkyun nodded - "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know what's going on" - Kihyun smiled but it looks sad for Changkyun

"I envy you, you know" - Changkyun glared at him with a confusion expression - "You're so free to tell everyone about your relationship, I've seen you with Minhyuk, You're a cute couple, always hugging and kissing, you don't care about what people thinks about you"

Changkyun sighed - "We're a not dating" - he said it almost as a whisper but Kihyun hear it.

"You don’t need to deny it" - Kihyun said - "If you're trying to keep your relationship as a secret both are doing a terrible job"

"Really Hyung, we're not dating, Minhyuk Hyung just think I’m his puppy" - Kihyun stare his face and then laughed His silence laugh, the one made Changkyun had a crush on him

"You actually are as cute as a puppy" - Kihyun pet his head - "I also want to pet you~"

"Sunbaenim stop ~" - Changkyun cutely whined, blushing hard and trying to hide his face, while Kihyun was laughing out loud and trying to take Changkyun hand off of his face - "Cute" - That was all what Kihyun could said

"I feel bad for bully you" - Kihyun said after he calmed down - "I shouldn't have do it, I'm sorry kid"

"It's okay Sunbae"

"Can I ask you other thing?" - Changkyun nodded - "Did you say someone about that conversation?"

"I thought Sunbaenim didn't want to tell to anyone" - Changkyun explained - "So can't say anything"

"Not even Minhyuk?"

"No"

"Thank you" - Kihyun smiles and showed his beautiful dimples Changkyun was so in love with - "You're a good kid" - Changkyun blushed again.

"It's nothing Sunbae" - Changkyun tried for a smile which was a little bit shy and cute.

"Call me Hyung"

"Kihyun-Hyung?" - The elder nodded and showed him a big proud smile.

"By the way" - Kihyun realized something - "You never tell me your name"

"Changkyun" -

"Changkyun?" - Kihyun repeated - "It's cute, like you" - Kihyun laughed again when he saw Changkyun's face turning bright red again.

"Can we be with friends Changkyunnie? Obviously if your boyfriend doesn't care" -

"He's not my boyfriend!" - He cutely whined again and Kihyun giggled looking at him with adoration, this kid was really cute.  
  
Changkyun and Kihyun talked a bit more when they noticed it was already too late for their first class, Kihyun explained why he didn't want anyone knew about his relation with Hyunwoo, seemed like the tallest have been meeting other guys and girls while he was dating him.  
  
Changkyun also explained why he was crying during the first encounter, how he can't talk with other people, also told him about how he met Minhyuk and their relationship, he even told him about his lack of experience on love "Have you never dated with someone?" - He actually was surprised - "But if you are so cute, I think you should have a lot of people interested in you"

"Hyung Stop ~"  
  
Two hours and half took to Kihyun to close the meter between them but for him it was the best thing he has done in his life..

~♡~

  
When Hyungwon Noticed Kihyun wasn't in their first class he called him to ask where the hell he was, Kihyun told him and asked him to come.  
  
"My friend is coming" - Kihyun said him - "If you don't care"

"Of course not!" - Changkyun replied with a smile - "Hyungwon Hyung?"

"Yes Hyung... How do you know his name?" - Changkyun blushed - "Also, I never tell you my name either..."

"Minhyuk Hyung told me" - The younger explained

"Okay I understand he told you about me" - It was logic and the right thing to do after their dispute - "But Hyungwon?"

Changkyun didn't reply and the elder smirked- "Okay I understand" - and actually Kihyun did it... 'I’m Sorry Minhyuk'

They saw Kihyun's Best friend walking towards them, Kihyun greet him and introduced him to Changkyun 'He's beautiful' was the first thing Changkyun thought after look at his face closely and without the need to hide for someone (Minhyuk) doing something embarrassing

"Oh, It's Minhyuk's boyfriend" - Hyungwon said

"He's not my boyfriend!!" - Changkyun whined almost giving up, Kihyun was laughing hard again and Hyungwon didn’t understand a shit.

That day Kihyun invited him to take lunch with them and Changkyun happily accepted, during that time, they were talking and the younger felt welcomed, even if he was still awkward but he liked it, it was better that could be with others, he felt comfortable around them but he still missed Minhyuk, he usually did all the "Talk" part for him.

Hoseok and Jooheon were surprised looking those 3 eating together as if nothing happened before, they joined too.

The rest of the day everything was okay, Changkyun didn't have anything to be scared of and his crush for Kihyun was back.  
Waiting for the next day to be better.

~♥~

 

Two days later, Minhyuk was back to school, feeling still a bit sick but he didn't want to skip class anymore, at least that day because he was still worried since he thought something happened to Changkyun When Minhyuk called him at night he said he had something he wanted to tell him but he was "so tired and wanted to sleep" and left him with all the curiosity during the whole night, that day he was late so they didn't meet until lunch break, Changkyun was waiting outside his classroom when Kihyun and Hyungwon come where he was and greet him

"Hey, Changkyun- ah, how are you?" - Kihyun said being too friendly, which their classmates found really strange.

"Good Morning Kihyun Hyung, Hyungwon Hyung" - He greeted them back with a huge smile.

"Waiting for you..." Hyungwon wanted to say lover but he saw Changkyun's face ready to whine and smiled fondly at him - "Friend?"

"Did I miss something?" - Minhyuk said when he noticed the strange meeting outside his classroom  
Even when Changkyun was okay now, he still can forgive the guy who bullied his best friend until made him cry, aside, he didn't have time to explain to him what happened

"Something is wrong Minhyukkie?" - He only said his name but for reason it sounded bitter, full of anger and hate.

"Nope Kihyunnie" – He was being totally sarcastic Changkyun can noticed it right away.

Hyungwon and Changkyun just look at their friends without understand this interaction, before their dispute, they've never being in bad or good terms, they just didn't care about each other but that day look like they were about to jump to the other and cut his throat if nobody stop them.

"Then, what about if we have lunch together my friend"

"Sure, why not my little cutie"

That sounded like a bad idea, and actually it really was the worst idea ever, during their lunch they were having a staring contest, Changkyun and Hyungwon are not the talkive type, so those 4 were only sitting in an awkward silence.

Hyungwon wanted to help but he knew Kihyun won't say a thing to him, so he went for Minhyuk who looks easier,

"Minhyuk" - Minhyuk didn't look at him - "If is not a bother for you, can you please come with me?"

"Where?" Minhyuk finally looked at him, and Kihyun acted like if he won something-

"Just come"


	3. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. <3

“Just come” – Minhyuk stood up and followed Hyungwon outside the building and walked until the backyard, (the same where Kihyun and Changkyun were talking days ago)

  
“So? You can’t say me you drag me here for the view, right?”- Minhyuk said, he didn’t intend to be harsh with Hyungwon but this situation was really strange.

  
“What happened with you and Kihyun?” - Hyungwon asks directly – “Before this morning you never had an issue with him”

“Well, something happened” – Minhyuk said with no intention to tell him more than that – “What makes you think I’m going to tell you”

“Please?” – Hyungwon said with a cute voice – “Can you tell me?”

Minhyuk can’t do more than laugh, the guy he has a crush for two years was in front of him acting cute? Only in his dreams

“You need to work harder if you want to know Hyungwonnie”- his voices was so sassy

“What do you want?” Hyungwon said, kind of irritable –

“Maybe… I don’t know… A kiss?” – Hyungwon seemed surprised, why should he do that?

“You should be kidding me!” – Hyungwon said preparing to leave the place – “I’m off”

“Oh well, if you don’t want to know, but the story is really interesting” – Hyungwon really wanted to know and his curiosity was bigger after Minhyuk said that, so he gave him a small kiss, as innocent as a kid of 3 years old could give.

“We have a discussion this morning” – Minhyuk said and Hyungwon waited for him to tell the rest – Is all I’m going to say for a small kiss.

“You’re such an ass!!” – Hyungwon refuted, this guy was worse than Kihyun!

How Minhyuk noticed Hyungwon wasn’t planning to move he prepared for leave but before he can walk more than two steps, Hyungwon hold him and made him look at him.

“I hope you tell me everything” - With his hands on his necks, he joined his lips with Minhyuk’s and opened his mouth to gave him full access, Minhyuk was fast to respond the kiss and hold him tight by his waits making Hyungwon to come closer, Minhyuk took his time to taste every space of his mouth, moving his tongue in rhythm with Hyungwon’s, the kiss was sweet at first but then become so intense, passionate, needy, Hyungwon was nailing his long fingers in his back trying to feel him closer, when they were getting without air in his lugs Minhyuk let go his lips to focused in Hyungwon’s neck until his collarbone, kiss and bite him, letting marks in him, he tried to unbutton his shirt to kiss his chest but Hyungwon stopped him

“Hey hey, I think this is enough for you to telling me until the day you born, you, pervert asshole!” – Minhyuk smiled gave him a small kiss in his lips and let him go.

“I’m waiting” - Hyungwon was losing his inexistence patience, while Minhyuk was trying to calm himself down before he can talk again.

“We have a discussion this morning” – Hyungwon almost hit him thinking it was the only thing Minhyuk was planning to tell him – “He has a romantic interest in Changkyun”

Hyungwon wasn’t surprise, after all Kihyun can’t shut his month since they talked, and the only thing he talked was how cute Changkyun was.

“So? You’re not dating right?” – Hyungwon said waiting for a good explanation

“Truth” – Minhyuk agreed with him- “But I care about him a lot just like if he’s my own litter brother, when Kihyun almost hit him he was so scary, if you saw him you could understand me, he’s so pure, he rarely talks but when he does it’s because he’s really trying hard, it’s not somethingromantic what I feel about him I just don’t want Kihyun hurt him in any way

“Being hurt in a relation is inevitable” -Minhyuk looked directly at him- “But being happy, share memories with the person you like, hold hands, kiss, all of them, Changkyun wants to share with someone he likes, believe me, Kihyun likes him too”

Minhyuk was surprise, the perfect man talking with him in that way - “wow, I can’t wait less for the model student”- Hyungwon can’t stop and laughed hard trying to cover his mouth with his hands, Minhyuk found him really cute and smiled fondly at him.

“Then, what do you tell him? The exactly words” – Hyungwon was really curious because his bestfriend was really really mad at him. 

“Something like I’m going to do everything I can to keep him away from Changkyun” – Hyungwon laughed again - “What?!”

“You sound like a jealous father protecting his daughter” – Minhyuk also joined he was right with that. 

“Maybe I am”

Hyungwon turned around and walked away - “Well, we are done”

“Where are you going? Let’s stay like this for a while” - Minhyuk whines and hold Hyungwon’s wrist.

“It’s late for class”

“Should we kiss again?” – Minhyuk said and came closer to Hyungwon but the latter pushed him away - “In your wildest dreams”

OMG I LOVE HIM! That was what Minhyuk thought while he followed happily Hyungwon until their classroom

"Oh" – Minhyuk forgot tell him something important – "I have the flu by the way"

3…2…1… - "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?"

 

Minhyuk was already in his seat and Hyungwon said it so loud that the whole class heard him, including Kihyun who was laughing so hard at him. 

 

~♥~

 

While Hyungwon and Minhyuk were “Talking” Changkyun and Kihyun were left alone in the table, thankfully.

“Kihyun Hyung?” – Changkyun asked in an innocent voice - “Are you in bad mood Kihyun Hyung?”  
OMG this kid is cute, he was in bad mood thanks to Minhyuk but he’s glad that Hyungwon dragged him out of there, he needed to buy him something after this. 

“I’m not” - Kihyun smiled - “Were you worried Changkyunnie?”

“I just don’t want you to be in bad mood” – Kihyun needed to control himself for not jump and kiss him, they were in public control your hormones Yoo Kihyun.

“I’m not, don’t worry” – Kihyun smiled again – “How were you class?”

“Boring~” – Changkyun whined and the elder hold back to coo at him - “I just had math and chemistry, they’re my worse subjects”

“I’m good in both” – Well Changkyun wasn’t a surprise, he was the best student in Minhyuk’s class after all – “I can help you whenever you want”

“Really?” – Changkyun looked so happy, just like a puppy if Changkyun had a tail I could me shaking endlessly – “I love to, please Hyung do it”  
Kihyun was satisfied with his reaction, probably he could help with everything Changkyun asked him for, he could give him everything, really, he was just too cute!

“I can teach you in my house, I live alone and I think you can concentrate more”

Changkyun blushed and Kihyun felt like he needed to tease him a bit –“You’re red, what are you thinking?” – The elder smirked - “I’m talking about study!”

“Yes Hyung” – he was still a cute tomato.

“Now that I remember” – Changkyun looked at him – “Did you practice kissing with Minhyuk, right?” –It was so embarrassing just think about it so the younger just nodded - “What about if you practice “have a date” with me?” – Kihyun asked him, waiting impatiently for his reply

“Hyung, are you asking me out for a date?” –

“For practice with me” – Changkyun pouted – “But we can call it a date if you want to” - Changkyun looked at him with puppy eyes and Kihyun smiled - “But if we have a real date we can kiss and other things”

And then, he was red again Kihyun loved to tease him and Changkyun can’t handle it anymore. 

They agreed to date on Saturday, so, Changkyun had only a day to prepare himself, he had a date with Kihyun, the one who scared him as hell and the one he had a crush on, and Changkyun didn’t know what to do with those uncontrollable feelings.

Friday was rarely normal, Changkyun didn’t know how Minhyuk and Hyungwon became so close but they were absent during lunch break so Kihyunand Changkyun ate happily together, they talked about their day, their class and make some jokes, it was cute to see Changkyun so comfortable with others more than only Minhyuk, Hoseok and Jooheon.

 


	4. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin with me ♥♥  
> First smut ever lol  
> (And i think the last one >///<  
> Thank you for read it ♥

It was the day, they agreed to see each other around 3Pm on the subway station near Changkyun’s dorm, Kihyun had a movie he wanted to watch not matter what and the younger agreed to go with him, it was a comedy which wasn’t Changkyun’s favorite type of movies but he can handle it for Kihyun.

  
Changkyun usually was a mess when was about clothes, actually that was something he didn’t care at all, until the moment he tried to choose the best outfit he had, but he owned sweeter and jeans, just clothes you wear to go to the couch or a park, so, he called Hoseok who was the best in that topic.

Sadly he completely forgot the small obsession his friend had with Changkyun’s cuteness, he thought about him as a kid or a puppy. even calling him as a dog when he was around Kkungkkungie or something like that, Hoseok didn’t care spend his precious money in buying Changkyun some clothes, an oversize pink sweeter, white skinny jeans and sneakers, when he looked him in the mirror, he looked like he was going to have fun with kids instead of a date but the oldest thinks it fix him perfectly.

  
Changkyun just gave up and let the house to walk until the subway station, Kihyun already was waiting for him there and Changkyun lost the breath when he saw his date there, he looked so handsome with Black ripped jeans and long sleeves black shirt, Changkyun felt like he needed to go back to his house and change but he knew he didn’t have time and Kihyun was already there.

  
When Kihyun saw him, he was about to jump on him and gave him a big hug and a lot of kisses, he was dressed so cute to be real, ‘I think I want to do some things that I shouldn’t’ he was thinking while the younger walked closer to him.

  
“Kihyun Hyung, hello” – He greeted him with a cute voice, how suppose I should control if he’s acting like that – “Did you wait for long time?”  
“You look so cute today Changkyunnie~” – Kihyun ignored what he said completely and cooed to him– “You know how people usually greet during a date right?” -Changkyun was confused, No he didn’t know, he thought it was more than clear that day was his first date in his life.  
  
Kihyun came closer to him and give him a small kiss on his lips Changkyun blushed and covered his face with his hands, for this act Kihyun found the youngest extremely cute, so he can’t handle it anymore and hug him tightly – “Don’t be shy~” – Kihyun took his hand and intertwined his fingers, kissing the back of his hand and looking straight at him – “Ready for our date” – Kihyun was going to kill Changkyun if he kept doing things like that, the poor guy already found new levels of embarrassment with him.

  
they walked until the cinema and waited until it was time for the movie (Just 10 minutes), meanwhile, Kihyun was playing with Changkyun’s hair, fingers, he kissed him in the cheeks and time to time on the lips, Changkyun was used to it, since Minhyuk was usually touchy with him, but when Kihyun did it was different, he could felt his heartbeat rising fast for every touch Kihyun gave him, ‘ _I’m in trouble I’m in love with him’_.

  
Those were the longest 10 minutes in his life, but Kihyun stopped? He didn’t! during the entire movie Changkyun couldn’t concentrate at all, Kihyun was extremely touchy, like, he can battle Minhyuk and maybe even worse than him, but the worst was he didn’t want to kiss him properly, Changkyun was resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, while he was touching his hear, his hand running all over his back, his arms, his chest, his thighs, Thankfully they chose the back seats and the movie wasn’t that popular so the it was almost empty.

  
When Changkyun finally turned for Kihyun to kiss him, the elder moved and kissed his ear instead until his neck and bite him, his hands were into his sweeter, touching his back lightly with his fingertips, when Kihyun moved to finally kiss him in the lips just like Changkyun wanted, the movie was over, so they needed to let the room, Changkyun can’t do more than looks straight to the floor and since Kihyun was holding his hand he only followed him.

  
“Are you angry” – Kihyun asked to the tomato behind him – “I think I teased you so much”

“I’m not angry Hyung” – Changkyun tried to be calm- “I’m just a bit embarrassed”  
Kihyun smile and came closer to Changkyun’s ear to whisper - “I can make things you can feel more embarrassed”  
  
Changkyun can’t get used to this, he felt he was going to die of embarrassment some day if Kihyun keeps being so sassy with him.  
They went to the arcade and played a lot of games, Changkyun sucked at it but seems like Kihyun have a lot of experience and had a lot of fun laughing at Changkyun but when they decided to leave it was already 9pm and it was raining

“My house is close” – Kihyun said – “do you want to come?”

Changkyun looked at him, he wanted but he knew Kihyun was going to do something else that only let him use his bathroom and clothes.

“You don’t need to looks so scary” – Kihyun said acting like if Changkyun hurt his feelings- "I'm not going to do anything you don't want to"

“I want to go” – Changkyun finally said and Kihyun can’t be happier~  
When they’re finally in Kihyun’s house, they were totally soaked wet for the Rain, Kihyun went quickly around the house and brought him a towel - “Did you have fun Changkyunnie?” Kihyun said while carefully help him to dry off his Hair

Changkyun nodded blushing again - “Yes, Hyung thank you, it was funny be with you the whole day” - Kihyun had a big smile on his face, he already said it but Changkyun was so so so so so cute to handle.

“You know” - Kihyun walked closer too close and cornered him in the wall looking at him with dangerous eyes - “There’s something I want to do since we met” – then moved to gazed to his rosy lips and licked his lips – “Would you let me?”

Kihyun came closer to the younger and rest his forehead in Changkyun’s, waiting for his approval with he gladly gave, their noses touching now close so close but still not enough, Changkyun was almost sure he only wanted to tease him again but this time he didn’t allow it, he wrapped his arms in the older neck and tried to pull him even closer, their lips practically touching, feeling the breath of the other, Kihyun thought he could control himself but not this time, they were so close to each other, breathing the same air so the elder finally joined their lips in a sweet kiss, Changkyun was waiting for the whole day/month, butterflies were uncontrollable inside his stomach so he was fast to respond the kiss, it was so different to his previous (and only) kiss, the electric shook running in his whole body, how his cheeks were in a bright red, all the feeling, it was something new for the inexperience boy, Kihyun’s lips were so soft and gently moving against his, that was an experience Changkyun didn’t want to forget in his whole life.

Kihyun was the first one to let his lips go but only to focus in his neck, definitively his new favorite place, letting mark in every part of it, his ear until his collarbone, kissing and biting - “We need to take this wet sweeter off, I don’t want you to get sick”- he took his sweeter and push it up revealing the beautiful skin behind it, Changkyun as a reflect, tried to cover his chest but Kihyun stopped him - “Don’t do it, let me see you”- Kihyun stared him for few seconds- “You’re beautiful”

His fingers touched him lightly from the neck until his half hard erection making him moan for the repenting contact Kihyun smile for the sound that Changkyun just made, took his hand and dragged him into his bedroom.

The youngest didn’t have time to check the rest of the room when Kihyun was pushing him onto the bed and climb on top of him between his spread legs, taking off his own shirt, Kihyun wasn’t muscular but something about his body turned Changkyun on until the point he needed to take his eyes off of the oldest.

“What’s wrong?” - Kihyun noticed the youngest trying to hide his face again -“Are you embarrassed only for this?” - Kihyun lied down to come closer to his ear - “Believe me I’m going to do things that can make you feel more embarrassed” – Kihyun winked and Changkyun knew well what he mean and his heartbeat rise for anticipation -

“Obviously if you let me do it… Do you?” Changkyun nodded, Kihyun smiled and kiss him again this time more heated and needy, he moved his lips and tongue in a way that made Changkyun moan between kisses, then when he broke the kiss he focused on those tempt nipples in front of him, he licked once and the younger moaned out loud –

“Hyung” – Kihyun smirked – “Do you like this?” –

“Yeah” – Satisfied Kihyun kissed his nipples a little bit more to later focus to kiss and let marks all over his chest and stomach and Changkyun loved it.

“Hyung… Kihyun Hyung…” - Kihyun stop kissing him (or marked him?) to watch directly at his eyes - “Do you want me to stop?” –

“NO!” – Kihyun smiled - “Then… can I do more than this?” Changkyun nodded he was willing to do everything for Kihyun, especially if everything he did felt so good. Kihyun was the type of guy who loves the foreplay, tortured his prey until the point of begging, yes, that was the type of guy who shouldn’t be Changkyun’s first man, with his personality was impossible he beg for something and Kihyun wasn’t planning to stop until hear him do it.

  
Kihyun can’t get enough of his lips, they were so soft and pretty, he really loved it and Changkyun loved being kissed by him, Kihyun decided be more boldly and move his hand to stroke Changkyun’s erection above his pants, the younger’s breath got heavier and the moans were more frequents, fuck his voice sounded so sexy, Kihyun was getting painfully hard too.

  
“Can I?” – Kihyun asked and even if the younger didn’t know what he meant he nodded anyway, the elder took his pants off and started kissing and biting his tights Changkyun was watching him but immediately close his eyes when Kihyun run his hands from his tights until grab his butt and the younger let go a really loud moan – “Don’t hide” – Kihyun laughed – “You’re so cute!”

  
“I-I’m not cute!” – How dared he say that when Changkyun was almost naked and spread in front of him –

“You are, face it” – Kihyun made fun of him but it was okay after all he was turned on too and was all thanks to him.

“What do you want me to do?” – Kihyun was now biting his earlobe but it wasn’t necessary saw him to know Changkyun was with wide eyes open and too embarrassed to reply, he definitively wanted him touches him there properly but too coward to say it.

Kihyun has never been a man with a lot of patience so this time instead of wait for his answer he leaned his whole body on the youngest, brushing lightly his dick with his own, both of them moaned at the unsound for their feelings of their crotch against the other and instinctively wind his legs in the oldest hips trying to bring him closer and his hands scratching his back letting marks Kihyun probably would see the next day, but he didn’t care, he actually like it, Kihyun moved again and again every time faster, his forearms are in every side of Changkyun’s head, trying to keep himself in place.

Kihyun knew Changkyun wasn’t going to last long if he kept going so he moved away got up of the bed and smiled when Changkyun whined, he took the lube and condoms he hid in the nightstand and climbed again in the same position he was before.

“Can I take this off too?” - He said playing with the band of his underwear, the younger nodded and he finally took his boxers off noticing it already had pre cum, poured some lube on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm them – “Have you ever touched you here?”

“No” – So Changkyun was completely a virgin, Kihyun knew he needed to be careful with him, he inserted the first finger really slow taking full attention to Changkyun’s reactions, at first he was tense so he started kissing his neck again which he noticed the younger loved and after several seconds he was relaxed enough to let Kihyun move his finger.

After some minutes Changkyun was a moaning mess again and Kihyun took this to insert the second finger, it was more painful than before and the younger turned serious again – “Tell me if it hurts too much”

“It hurts” – He complained, his expression only showed pain and Kihyun panicked

“We still can stop” – Changkyun shook his head – “We should stop Changkyunnie, I don’t want to hurt you”

He tried to take his finger out but Changkyun hold his hand to keep it in place – “M-more” – Kihyun smirked and finally reached his erection to stroke it to help him relax, it worked, Changkyun was incapable to keep his voice down when Kihyun found his prostate and was massaging it at the same time his hand on his dick went faster.

A third finger came and Changkyun can’t find himself to even complain, it was painful, yes, but the pleasure Kihyun was making him feel was unbelievable, the younger was having a difficult time trying to hold back especially when Kihyun lick the head of his dick and started sucking, - “K-kihyun! Hyung ah, oh my god” his mouth feel so so so good when he sucked him he wanted to keep going but he was feeling his release each time closer so he decided to stop – “H-hyung stop stop!!”

“What’s wrong?” – Kihyun did it and his face showed how worried he was - “Did I hurt you? Want to stop now?”

“N-no Hyung I-I” – Changkyun couldn’t find the words to say – “Hyung… Kihyun Hyung…”

Kihyun lightly laughed he really was teasing him! - “Tell me Kyun, want me to stop?”

“No!” – Changkyun was ready to say the words Kihyun loved the most – “Please…”

“What do you want me to do?” – Kihyun knew they need to stop, he knew it, but not because he knew it, means he was going to do stop if Changkyun was begging for it.

“Please… please” – But he didn’t know what to say – “Please Hyung, don’t stop, I want you to do it, please, please”Kihyun smiled proudly - “As my puppy want” – Kihyun kissed him in the lips shortly and finally takes his pants and underwear off, put the condom in his dick and more lube stroking it few times noticing Changkyun was staring at his hand and smirked, but when the younger noticed Kihyun was staring back he quickly looked at other side, embarrassed.

  
The elder moved Changkyun on his stomach, Kihyun personally didn’t like this a lot but he needed to find the most comfortable for Changkyun – “Raise your butt up Changkyunnie” – the younger already was embarrassed for say what he said but in that position everything was even worse, anyway he did what Kihyun told him and hid his face into the pillow while Kihyun was preparing himself behind him.

  
Slow it Kihyun enter in Changkyun and the youngest whines for the intrusion, maybe it was more painful he thought it could be but still he liked this kind of pain, he can feel Kihyun inside, hot and big.

  
He didn’t move waiting for Changkyun to get use to his size, meanwhile that position give him the whole disposition of the younger’s body, he kissed bite and lick his back, while his hands were caressing his stomach, until his nipples, and stopped there to play with them, then moved one until his tights and finally reached his erection and stroke it again, Changkyun felt he can come only for Kihyun hands but he finally moved Changkyun felt he was in the heaven, it feels so good.

  
“Are you okay?” – Kihyun was worried and the younger appreciated he really cared about how he was feelings, he gave few slow and extremely erotic thrust in Changkyun’s opinion but he was already trying to control his voice so he only nodded at his question waiting for Kihyun to thrust again.

  
Kihyun found a rhythm that keep Changkyun moaning his name after he found his sweet spot and keep aiming his thrust to hit that place each time - “Kihyun ah, Hyung, M-more, Hyung Hyung” – the older smirked again after hear Changkyun saying that, if that was what was Changkyun wanted, then he got it.

  
Kihyun finally stop teasing the boy and fix his position, hold is waits and started fucking him faster and harder – “Oh my god, H- Hyung” -

  
Kihyun thrust a bit more before moved Changkyun again, now laying on his bad and him between his legs – “I want to see you when you come” – Changkyun checks were in a bright red and his eyes has lust, something Kihyun can’t believe from the same cute guy he was teasing hours ago.

  
“Hyung… hurry” – Changkyun wrapped his legs around the elder hips and tried to get him closer – “So needy”

He entered again and kept the rhythm he had before they were close super close so Kihyun moved his hand to stroke Changkyun’s dick – “Hyung... I’m close”

“Come for me Kyunnie” – Kihyun moved faster and harder and in question of seconds Changkyun was coming between his bodies and Kihyun seconds later for the sudden tightness, he lied above Changkyun and kissed him again but now sweeter and the younger was too tired to respond it properly.

“Did you like it?” – The younger nodded and Kihyun pecked his lips again before finally pulled out and get up of the bed to find tissues to clean them both, Changkyun watched him and let him do whatever he wanted, too tired to be shy anymore – “Want to sleep?”

He nodded again and the elder cooed at him – “Take a bath first baby I don’t want you to get sick”

Changkyun whined and the elder found it really adorable but still got up, went to the bathroom and take a show all that with Kihyun’s help because he wasn’t feeling his legs at all.

When both of them were clean they went to sleep, it was their first night together and they wanted to enjoy every moment, comfortably Changkyun hold him from the hips intertwined their legs and sleep like that until the next day.

~♥~


	5. New problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so much Jeimee For help me ♥

The next day, Changkyun woke up thanks of the sound of pans and metal utensils clinging, he felt heavy and his ass hurt as hell, when he tried to walk he can’t feel his legs and fell, Kihyun heard the sound and run from the kitchen to their room.  
  
“Are you alright?” – ‘Yes of course Kihyun Hyung I’m alright. We just had sex last night and my ass hurts like hell and here I am on the floor of course I'm alright’ Changkyun thought.

“I’m okay but mm Hyung…” – Kihyun looked at him, concern evident on his face- “Can you help me please? I appreciate you come here but I need you to help me now”

Kihyun helped him to stand up and put him in the bed again - “AAAAAHHHHHHHH NNNNGGGGH!!!” – Changkyun cried

“What Happened?” Kihyun asked worriedly

“My fucking ass hurts!” - Kihyun can’t stop laughing, he was so cute last night, and now he was cursing.

“I told you we needed to stop” – Changkyun pouted feeling kind of hurt for his comment, Kihyun noticed and told him- “But thank you for letting me be your first” - and kissed him in the forehead

“Breakfast is almost ready, do you want to eat or shower first”

“Shower, I need it” – Changkyun was blushing – “And clothes, I’m a disaster right now”  
  
Kihyun helped him to go to the bathroom and gave him some clothes, while Changkyun was busy in the bath Kihyun finished to prepared breakfast and clean the big mess around the house they did yesterday, put the dirty clothes in the laundry and went to the bathroom to check if Changkyun was alive.  
  
“Kihyun Hyung what are you doing?” – Changkyun just finished taking a bath and was naked in front of him.  
“I need to put some ointment in your asshole, please let me check” - Changkyun’s ass was red; it looks - painful; Kihyun felt guilty and thought that he should be kinder to him.

“It’s okay Hyung, it’s not as painful as you think” - As if Changkyun could read Kihyun’s mind he replied to calm him down.

“I'm going to give you some painkillers after you eat” – Kihyun offered –“Dress and come to the kitchen”  
  
Changkyun did exactly what Kihyun told him, they took breakfast while they talked about some random things and after they finished Changkyun took the pill and went to cuddle with Kihyun in the Sofa while they watched some movies but then Changkyun needed to ask something important.  
  
“Hyung, Can I ask you something?” – Changkyun asked and Kihyun can feel he was already getting nervous.

“Yes, anything you want” – he replied trying to sound as kind as he can

“Can I say we are dating now?” – Changkyun asked with a lot of hope in his eyes  
  
Kihyun knew he could ask something like that but he didn’t know what to respond, date with Changkyun was something he could be thankful of, he could be too happy with a guy as Changkyun, he was really nice and cute, they can talk comfortably, he can’t finds something to reject him, but yes, there’s something, “Hyunwoo”  
  
“You know it better than anyone, right Changkyun?” - Changkyun sat straight and looked at his Hyung straight at his eyes – “I was dating someone else just two weeks ago”

“I know Hyung” - Changkyun looked like if he’s about to cry –

“I need time Changkyun, I'm still not over my previous relationship” – Kihyun felt guilty, he should have thought his reply better before he said that.  
  
Changkyun was tearing up but he didn’t want to cry, instead he said - “It’s okay Hyung, I understand” - Changkyun stood up and picked his things, Kihyun followed him - “Hey what are you doing? You don’t need to leave, you’re in pain right?”  
  
“I’m okay, I need to leave, it’s almost 4pm and I have a pet in my house that is probably hungry” – Changkyun said and went straight to the door - “Thank you for yesterday, I had a lot of fun”  
  
Kihyun hold him before he left - “Time Changkyun, all I need right now is time”  
  
“It’s okay Hyung I understand” - Changkyun left the house

I’m an idiot That was what Kihyun felt while he thought of everything he did the previous day  
  
I should’ve said we are dating fucking asshole now he going to think I was using him only for sex, I need to talk with him, but it’s better if we do it in person.

 

~♥~

  
Changkyun arrived to his house, it was as empty as always, - “I should buy a pet”-Changkyun said, while he left his things over the sofa and went to his room – “I think I should be more mature, he only said he needed time, and I just left the apartment” – he laid in the bed – “but it’s probably because he was only feeling lonely, after all, he loves him right?” –Changkyun was having all the kind of negative thoughts for a while until he received a message from Kihyun  
  
From: Kihyunnie Hyung ♥  
Hey, are you already at home?

 

To: Kihyunnie Hyung ♥  
Yes Hyung, I’m here since a while ago

 

From: Kihyunnie Hyung ♥  
Changkyun we need to talk

 

To: Kihyunnie Hyung ♥  
Okay Hyung, let’s talk tomorrow Good night

 

  
From: Kihyunnie Hyung ♥  
Changkyun is only 5:30 pm

 

To: Kihyunnie Hyung ♥  
Yes, but I’m tired I'm going to sleep

 

From: Kihyunnie Hyung ♥  
Okay, then, Good night  
  
Changkyun felt bad for ignoring him, he knew he was acting like a little kid but all he wanted was Kihyun to be his and only his but in the way he was acting now, probably will lose interest.

~♥~

  
The next day, Changkyun didn’t want to go to school, not because he was scared of the conversation he was going to have with Kihyun, it was because his ass still hurt as hell and it was difficult for Changkyun to walk.

“Yes, but I wanted do it, ouch, someone should have told me that sex hurt this much” - plus, he noticed his neck, chest stomach and legs were cover with marks and blushed remembering how Kihyun left them there, thankfully he didn’t saw his back.

Anyway, he was prepared to go and that day Minhyuk was waiting for him near his house, it was strange since Minhyuk was always late for school but he wanted answers, he knew about the date and wanted to interrogated him but when he saw Changkyun walking painfully he knew everything without ask I'm going to kill that brat, how dare him? He’s still a baby, my baby Minhyuk helped him with his bag and Changkyun hold him on the arm to walk straight.

They arrived to school and Kihyun was there surprised they came to school together and even when he knew they were only friends still felt a pain in the stomach every time he saw them together but he can’t say anything, after all, they weren’t together and only for his sake.  
  
“Good Morning Hyung” – Changkyun greeted him with a smile

“Yes, Good Morning Kihyun” – He was only saying his name but Kihyun could feel his anger, Great

“Good Morning, Minhyuk, it’s not so early for you to be here?” – He replied in the same way Minhyuk talked-

“Yes, but seems like Changkyunnie is in pain” – yes, Minhyuk knew everything – “Poor I can’t let him alone”

“Well, can you leave? We need to talk” –

“As if I'm going to leave him alone with you” – Minhyuk stared at him for long  
  
“Oh guys, Good morning!” – Hyungwon said but later realized two of them were looking like they were going to fight and Changkyun was not strong enough to stop them.

“Good Morning” – Changkyun greet him back but the other two were not even looking at him

“Can someone explain me what happened?” -

“Why don’t you ask to your friend?” – Minhyuk replied with anger and sarcasm in his voice

Hyungwon came closer and whisper into Minhyuk’s ear - “What about if we go to the backyard and you explain it to me” –

“So, are you manipulating me now?”

“Just come with me” - Hyungwon took Changkyun’s bag, gave it to him and drag Minhyuk away, he still was glaring at Kihyun but he pretended didn’t see him. Kihyun loves Hyungwon for give him some time alone with Changkyun, he was going to buy him something again.

~♥~

  
Kihyun wanted to help Changkyun with his things too but he refused - “Hyung I can do it for myself, Minhyuk Hyung was overreacting and I’m fine” – But Kihyun tried to took his things again

“No Hyung”- Changkyun refused again – “don’t worry”

“But you let him” – Kihyun didn’t show it but it hurt him deeply, he felt so… jealous.

“It’s okay Hyung, I don’t want you to think I’m a kid who needs help with everything and get sick of me” – Changkyun admitted and Kihyun felt relieved ‘he just doesn’t want to be a burden, stupid and cute kid’

“Is that it? No way I can’t get sick of you for this” –Changkyun blushed – “Let me help you”  
  
They already lost time fighting with Minhyuk in the entrance, Kihyun had only 15 Minutes before his first class started so they walked until the emergency stairs (the same flight of stairs when Kihyun bullied him) and sat down  
  
“Are you angry with me?” – Kihyun asked

“No way Hyung” –

“When you left yesterday I was so worried you hated me and think that I was just using you” – Kihyun admitted – “That's why I wanted to talk to you personally rather than just by a phone call” - Changkyun was silently listening to him.

“Listen” – Kihyun was ready to give the best monologue in his life but he hadn't prepared anything. He didn’t know which words he should use– “I think I didn’t explain correctly yesterday, I like you a lot" - Changkyun felt his cheeks turning red after he hear those words- “but I just broke up from a long time relationship, I know it’s not your fault or anything but I need time to fully recover from the wounds that relationship left me” – Kihyun was tearing up- “Can you please wait for me?”

Changkyun took his time thinking, he was already embarrassed he didn’t want to embarrass himself further than what he already was.

“This place bring me old memories” – Changkyun looked around the stairs while Kihyun was losing patience, it was not like he was well known to have the highest patience tolerance in the school – “I want to be with you Hyung” – Changkyun finally looked at him Wow, so manly, I didn’t know Changkyun has this side… Kihyun thought but that manliness did not last long as Changkyun lost his composure and hid his face in his hands, aw forget it, he’s a cute boy, Kihyun moved closer to him and hugged him, his head was resting him Kihyun’s shoulder and with all the love he had for him, kiss him in the head, Changkyun was still hiding his face, the oldest took his hands off and kiss his lips, soft and gentle, Changkyun responded quickly, enjoying the kiss, Kihyun intertwined his finger and kiss for long time, until he felt it was time to go to class

“Let’s go” – Kihyun Stood up and help the youngest - “I'm going to walk with you until your classroom”

The rest of the day was a literally a pain in the ass for Changkyun. (Did i just say literally??!!)

 

~♥~


	6. Fustration

It was been a month since Kihyun and Changkyun talked, 31 days, 4 weeks, 744 hours and Yoo Kihyun was _frustrated_ and it's all because of the cute puppy named Im Changkyun, the first week everything was okay, Changkyun usually went to Kihyun’s house and cuddle with him until it was late enough and Changkyun would have to leave or he would just stay for the night, he didn’t ask anything and Kihyun didn’t do anything to him, maybe only kisses and hugs, during all the week they had a cute and innocent relationship, Kihyun thought he can’t touch him until they were “officially” together.  


the next week Kihyun became more aggressive, first, Changkyun didn’t know how but he discover how jealous Kihyun was when he was around Minhyuk (well, he was the worst trying to hide it), so he walked and waited outside their classroom and every time he saw Minhyuk, he jumped to him, hugged him and kissed him in the cheeks, Kihyun thought it was going to stop when Minhyuk and Hyungwon told them they were dating, but no, and the couple didn’t seem to care, actually, the tallest enjoyed watching his best friend die out of jealousy.

 

That weekend, Changkyun stayed in his house, while he was taking a bath Kihyun was making dinner, Changkyun unintentionally “Forgot” his clothes in the living room so he just wanted to “grab” them and when Kihyun saw his naked-only-covered-with-a-towel boyfriend, lust started to fill him and he wanted to throw Changkyun to bed and just fill him up ,NO Kihyun control yourself, He tried so hard to control his hormones (and he commend himself for that), he got the clothes from the couch where he left them and gave them to Changkyun.  


"You can go get dressed in the bedroom while I finish dinner", Kihyun told him with a smile and Changkyun did what Kihyun said; It was long time and Changkyun didn’t do any sound, Kihyun went to his bedroom just to found him in the bed trying to hide his face into the pillow, probably he was embarrassed, even when he tried to be seductive, he was still the shy boy who can’t say a word before, Kihyun found him really cute, laying in the small space next to him and pet him for a while - “Dinner is ready” – the oldest give him a kiss in the head – “Let’s eat”,  


Kihyun can handle some tease for the youngest, but he was also jealous of almost everything.  


One day he was talking with Min Yoongi, one of his classmates, when Changkyun back hugged him and refused to let him go, it was cute, really cute, but Kihyun was embarrassed and Yoongi was laughing hard, anyway Kihyun introduced them and they get along fast.

 

He still can handle it that week but during the weekend, Kihyun told him was better if he didn’t stay during the night, Changkyun was sad but accepted what his Hyung said until a day, He was almost crying saying he had an exam the Monday and he didn’t understand at all, so asked to Kihyun to help him. Of course the oldest accepted with the condition he needed to go home that day after they finish but it was so late that night and Changkyun didn’t understand a thing, so Kihyun let him stay, it was around 10 pm when they finished to study and the youngest took a bath, Kihyun was resting in his bed when he felt someone laying next to him  


“I’m done”- Kihyun laughed lightly- “I noticed” - Kihyun hugged him and they cuddle for a while - “Hyung?” – Changkyun was resting his head in Kihyun’s chest - “Yes?”- “Just a bit” – Changkyun moved his head to kiss him and Kihyun understood and accepted, after all making out a bit wasn’t bad at all.   


They played a bit until Kihyun felt they already did so much - “Hyung, a bit more” – Kihyun continued - “Changkyun we need to stop now” - Kihyun said when Changkyun was already naked below him and he has his fingers in his ass - “Just a bit more”- Changkyun begged behind him, that was something Kihyun can’t handle, he moved his fingers until Changkyun couldn’t handle it anymore and came but when the youngest felt him moving away he wrapped his legs around Kihyun’s hips making the oldest stay where he was - “Hyung please” - Kihyun was looking at him directly in the eyes, he closed the little space between them and kissed him - “We need to stop this here Changkyun” – He firmly said and he went to the bathroom, Kihyun needed to calm down, he promised to himself he didn’t want to treat Changkyun as a fuck body, he was someone special for him, Kihyun took a bath and took care of his erection this kid is driving me crazy,  


When he was done, he went to the kitchen took a bottle of water and went to his bedroom, he found the youngest already clean and dressed, he was laying and hiding his face in the pillow, again, but this time, Kihyun only sits next to him.  


“Hey, are you angry?” – Kihyun asked still looking at the wall in front of him, Changkyun didn’t reply for long time, so Kihyun thought he was.  
  
“Kihyun Hyung” – Kihyun was ready to hear him say he hated him and he didn’t want to see him again – "Does my ass feel so bad?" - Changkyun inquired innocently  
  
Kihyun was drinking water when the question hit him, water came splashing and Kihyun was a coughing mess, face red as a tomato just like Changkyun's, he stared at the almost lifeless body under the covers, with red eyes, that was when he understood the younger boy was crying,  
  
“Of course not dummy, what makes you think that?”

“Hyung” – Changkyun was serious – “I don’t want to sound like a middle aged woman asking at his husband why he didn’t touch her anymore, but…”

“Okay, I understand” – Kihyun didn’t let the younger finish but he already knew what he was trying to say – “I enjoyed our first time but I want us to be an official couple before we do it, I already told you”

“But Hyung, you don’t want to date me” – Changkyun was tearing up again –Kihyun felt guilty, for his own insecurities he was hurting this guy, he lean in the bed, placing his forehead on the younger - “I want to date you I just need time”  


Time, time, time, Changkyun always heard the same but it’s been a month and every day that pass and every time Kihyun rejected him, he was losing his hope, Changkyun tried to wait patiently the first week but that didn’t work, Tried to make Kihyun so jealous but he just get used to it, he tried to seduced him, but all the time he rejected him, Changkyun didn’t know what to do anymore, he knew everything, he knew Hyunwoo was texting Kihyun again, he knew Kihyun had feelings for him, he thought he can’t compete with Hyunwoo, he was almost perfect and Changkyun was just Changkyun.  


~♥~

 

_“Hyung please” “a bit more” “Hyung…”_

“Kihyun?”

Kihyun looked at his teacher in front of him - “Kihyun, are you okay?” – It was strange Yoo Kihyun, the best student of that class, was daydreaming  
“I’m okay teacher, I'm just a bit tired” –Liar-

“Kihyun, if you are not feeling well, just go and rest in the infirmary”- It was not like Kihyun was sick or something, but he took the offer anyway and went to rest there, he passed in front of Changkyun Classroom oh Changkyunnie, what are you doing to me?... wait… he didn’t have an exam today… that little kid dare lie to me? He wasn’t angry, actually he found it cute how he did that because Kihyun didn’t let him stay that weekend.  
  
Kihyun greeted the nurse and told her he was going to rest for a while. He took this opportunity to think of everything he has done so far, he wanted to date him and he knew that since almost the beginning, he also knew Changkyun was doing all that because he wanted Kihyun to date him, he was feeling so guilty, he knew what he needed to do since 6 weeks ago, talk with Hyunwoo, he needed closure so he could move on, 2 years was not something he can forget so easily and Hyunwoo was still texting him, asking him to come back and start over again, Kihyun was feeling confused, he didn’t know want to do, he had two options: Date Hyunwoo and don’t waste two years of relationship or a new beginning with Changkyun, a kid who during the whole month just wanted to be with him.  
  
Kihyun lied in that bed for 15 minutes more but he can’t be there knowing he needed to find a solution to his problems, it was not like the perfect answer will fall from the sky, he prepared to leave, explained to the nurse he has something important to do and left, he found Hyungwon walking to the infirmary before he drag him into the stairs, maybe if he talks with him he could find a solution


	7. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm done, hope you enjoyed <3

Changkyun was looking for Kihyun in his classroom when Hoseok told him he was in the infirmary because he was feeling sick, but when he arrived Kihyun wasn’t there, Changkyun looked in the backyard, cafeteria, hallway, he wasn’t anywhere, so he went to the stairs, and there he was, with Hyungwon

 

“I don’t know what to do!” - It was Kihyun, Changkyun felt like he shouldn’t interrupt their conversation, but he also know he shouldn’t be there spying his going-to-be boyfriend and his best friend’s boyfriend, but he didn’t move at all.

 

“You have to choose between Changkyun and Hyunwoo, you can’t be with them both and you can’t hurt that kid anymore Yoo Kihyun” - If Minhyuk was Changkyun’s father, then Hyungwon was his mother, he took care of Changkyun and even if he needed to hit his friend, he’ll never let someone hurt him.

 

“I think, I already done that a long time ago” - Changkyun listened carefully, he was talking about him - “I need to find Hyunwoo, I need to talk to him” - Changkyun broke, he ran into the closest bathroom and locked himself, _he chose him he chose him he chose him,_ he chanted in his mind repeatedly like a mantra and tears started falling, dropping like waterfalls. Every time he wiped the tears that had fallen, new ones came falling. It was so painful. He never felt so broken his entire life (well this is his first right?!)

 

“Wait, why Hyunwoo? I thought you would chose Changkyun” - He was angry with Kihyun poor him if he didn’t explain, he’ll be eating Hyungwon’s punch.

 

“I did, I chose Changkyun” - Hyungwon relaxed - “but you know, he also asked me several times to get back together, its better if I tell him what I want right now and what I want is Changkyun” - Kihyun explained.

 

“Do it fast, because Minhyuk wants to kill you right now”– Hyungwon Smiled –

 

“And I’m going to let him if you keep hurting Changkyun”

 

“Thank you _bestfriend_ ”

“Go, find Changkyun, just date him already, I’m tired of hearing how much you want him for 5 weeks”

 

Kihyun glared at his friend looking offended – "Then, let's call it even. That's your payment for two years worth of hearing how much you love Lee Minhyuk”

Kihyun searched for Hyunwoo in the entire school, but he didn’t find him, he also searched for Changkyun but his friends said he wasn’t in school and left just a while ago, Kihyun didn’t know what happened to him so he tried to call him. Changkyun did not pick up on the first try, so he called again and again but still Changkyun isn't picking up his calls.

 

~♥~

 

After crying and freshening up, Changkyun went back to his class and grabbed his things, informing some of his classmates that he was not feeling well and would be leaving.

 

He didn’t want to be in his house, he lived by himself and if he was alone he was going to have a lot of negative thoughts again so he went to Minhyuk’s house, he didn’t go to class because he had a terrible stomachache, his mom was there and received Changkyun with a big hug, he entered in Minhyuk’s bedroom without knock and found him sleeping, but that didn’t stop him to enter the room and went in the bed and cuddled, Minhyuk was asleep but he knew who it was and hug him back and they slept like that.

 

After 3 hours Minhyuk was awake and staring at the puppy he has between his arms, for long time until Changkyun woke up.

 

“What happened to you?” – He wasn’t angry or anything, but he knew him so well to know something was wrong with him.

 

“I just miss you Hyung” – Changkyun hid his face in Minhyuk chest – “You always ignore me now”

 

“Do you really think I’m going to believe you?” – Changkyun smiled – “How do you think I could ignore my puppy?” -Minhyuk hugged him tighter

 

“You do~” – He whined cutely and Minhyuk cooed at him.

 

“Something happened with Kihyun right?” – Changkyun tensed – “Do you want me to kill him?”

 

“Of course not” –

 

“Tell me what happened then, or I'm really tomorrow going to kick his ass” – Changkyun explained to Minhyuk, it’s been a while since he talked with him about that, he cried a bit too, and can feel the anger of Minhyuk

 

“Hyunwoo?” – Minhyuk knew about their relationship, and for what he remembered, they broke in bad terms, so he really find it difficult to believe that Kihyun wanted to be back with him again but for the way Changkyun was, it was probably Kihyun was going to receive one or two or twenty punch in the face.

 

Changkyun and Minhyuk stayed like that for a while and then played games; eat some snacks until it was late. During that time, Kihyun and Hyungwon texted him several times, Minhyuk replied to Hyungwon, he told him Changkyun was with him and Kihyun was dead. 

 

“You can stay here you know, I have a lot of your clothes” – Minhyuk said when he saw Changkyun preparing for leave

 

“I think I should go home Hyung, you’re sick right?”

 

“Wait! Let me rephrase that, YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE TONIGHT YOUNG MAN!” Minhyuk ordered

 

“Okay! Okay ! I will stay” – Changkyun said giving up, he can't fight against Lee Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk’s Mother was so happy when she found out that Changkyun was staying, it’s been a while since Changkyun visited him, she even thought they fought, so for celebrate he prepared Changkyun’s favorite food, he was so happy.

 

~♥~

 

The next day he walked to school next to Minhyuk, he was holding his arm like the first time he fought with Kihyun, he was expecting Kihyun to be in the entrance waiting for him but he didn’t, it was early as always and maybe he was late for first time in his life.

 

Minhyuk and him walked to the oldest classroom and there was Kihyun, but he wasn’t alone, no, he was talking comfortably with Hyunwoo, making jokes and laughing, Changkyun could feel his heart breaking in millions of pieces, he knew it, but not because he knew it mean it hurt him less.

 

He run and went to the rooftop, it was a cold day of December already and probably wasn’t the best idea go there but he needed to calm down, he can’t run and run every time he’ll see them together, they were a couple after all…

 

Minhyuk this time, preferred to spy Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s conversation until someone decided to give him a heart attack

 

“You shouldn’t be spying other people's conversation you know” – Minhyuk almost died from the whisper of his lover

 

“You scared me” – Minhyuk said but with no intention of stopping from listening what they were talking about so Hyungwon stayed with him being the supportive boyfriend he was, they were joking as if they never broke up, that made Minhyuk angrier- “Relax, it’s not what you think” Minhyuk looked at his boyfriend not understanding any of the situation.

 

“I didn’t know you’re now a stalker” – Kihyun said furious after he noticed his two friends outside their classroom- “what are you doing? Idiots”

 

“This is our classroom too, we wanted to enter but you looked busy”-Hyungwon gave an excuse for both of them – “so, what happened?”

 

“I think we’re okay” – Minhyuk expression was scary – "What's wrong with you?"

 

“Oh nothing, you just use my best friend and forget about him when your ex asked you to come back” – Hyungwon knew if he didn’t hold him back Minhyuk could have killed him in this moment

 

“What are you talking about? I was formally breaking up with him, so I could be with Changkyun” – Kihyun said totally confused with that accusation 

 

“That’s not what Changkyun thinks. He went to my house yesterday, crying because you chose Hyunwoo over him” – Minhyuk relax a bit but still wanted to kill him.

 

“What the hell? That’s so wrong” – Kihyun was more confused now – “What made him think that?”

 

“He kind of heard you talking with Hyungwon yesterday, Hyungwon said you needed to choose and you said you needed to talk with Hyunwoo” – Kihyun is angry now.

 

“THAT’S WHY PEOPLE SHOULDN’T BE LISTENING OTHER’S CONVERSATION” – Minhyuk and Hyungwon felt like Kihyun was angry with them too, - “Seriously where is he? I'm going tell him directly”

 

“Maybe in the Bathroom or Stairs” – Hyungwon Replied

 

“I think he's in the rooftop, he goes there when he needs to think” –

 

“Who in his right mind would go up there in this weather?” – Kihyun asked and Hyungwon agreed with the brown haired male.

 

“Well, he’s not in his right mind right now, go there you asshole” – Kihyun run over there, hoping to find _His puppy_ there to clear the misunderstanding.

 

“Oh, seems like he already got his father-in-law's permission” – Hyungwon teased him

 

“Well, but I need to learn martial arts just in case he'll try and break my baby's heart. I will kick his ass and then kill him” - Hyungwon laugh – “Then, we can say he’s our first kid”

 

“I love my son” – Hyungwon said and Minhyuk kissed him.

 

“Get a room” – Hoseok said when he was entering to the classroom.

 

“It’s a good idea” – Minhyuk replied and kissed him again just to piss his friend off more.

 

~♥~

 

Kihyun ran up the rooftop, he saw Changkyun laying on the ground with his headphones on, his eyes were closed and his head was resting on top of his bag, he looked like one of those bad boys in a Shoujo manga, if Kihyun didn’t know that Changkyun was a cute puppy, he would not believe that he was the same person on the rooftop.

 

He approached the cute manly puppy resting and sat beside him, he sat there unnoticed until he reached for the younger's cheek and caressed it. Changkyun flinched, he quickly took off his headphones and sat up, his eyes were puffy and red, signs that the younger cried. Kihyun was waiting for Changkyun to look at him but he didn’t, _oh my god all of this is a misunderstand but I can see how much this kid care about me,_ He took his hand and intertwined his fingers, he knew how much Changkyun liked it and put their hands in his lap, they stayed like this for a while, feeling each other’s touch. Awkward silence enveloping both of them as Changkyun was trying hard to not shed tears, he sighed and let go of Changkyun's hand, so he could hug Changkyun tightly resting his head on younger’s shoulder.

 

“Is this your way of saying goodbye?” – Changkyun whispered bitterly, tears threatening to fall.

 

“Goodbye?” -Kihyun smiled- “I was thinking this is our beginning”

 

Changkyun sat straight confused - “But you and Hyunwoo Hyung…”

 

“We had talk, our break up was horrible, but I think we already solve the problem” – Changkyun was confused – “I told him I want to be with you”

 

“Why you…” - Kihyun placed his hand on the younger's face caressing his cheek with his thumb. He looked straight into Changkyun's brown orbs.

 

“I L O V E Y O U” - Kihyun said lovingly -Changkyun blushed – “I think I already am in love with you since a very very long time ago”

 

“But I thought you and Hyun…”

 

“we had a long relationship” – Kihyun interrupted him- “but I was always scared when someone sees us together, I knew if someone discovered us, he could throw me away and deny everything” – Kihyun explained – “I was always anxious, until the point of scaring a cute guy like you, you taught me the good part of love, with you, I can kiss you whenever and wherever  I want and you never reject me, I can hold your hand and you happily intertwine your fingers with me, I can introduce you proudly as the guy I love and my  boyfriend" Changkyun blushed harder (if that's even possible)-Kihyun chuckled seeing Changkyun like this-

 

"Are you that happy?" - Kihyun continued - "When you are jealous you would just hug me like a baby monkey and refuse to let me go, it was embarrassing but I was happy, you lied to me just because you wanted to stay in my house during the weekend," Kihyun continued - "And study with me for hours even when you didn’t even have an exam that day" - Kihyun held the younger's hand pulling the younger closer.

 

"You don’t care if other people looks at you when you are with me, I know what people thinks about me, all my bad sides, but you…” -Kihyun took a breath- “You always saw the good side of me” – Changkyun felt how Kihyun repaired his broken heart piece by piece– “It’s true we had a long relationship and I had strong feelings for him but the day we broke up, he destroyed my heart until the point I thought I could never recover from  it, but you, with your small actions, you took all my feelings for him away, and become the most important person in my life” Kihyun sighed holding the tears that are bound to fall any moment.

 

“Just like you” – Kihyun stopped when Changkyun move his lips – “You did the same Hyung, my heart was broken thinking I couldn't get use to a life without you, you became the most important person in this world” –Changkyun was embarrassed, but this time, he didn’t want to hide his face and lose a piece of this moment he was waiting since he saw Kihyun in the hallway for the first time - “Hyung” - Kihyun was playing with his fingers- “Can I say we are dating now?”

 

“Yes Changkyunnie” - Kihyun said with a smile- “We are officially dating”

 

Those are the words Changkyun wanted the most, he was happy - “Kihyunnie Hyung I love you, I'm going to take care of you always so please, stay with me” – Changkyun was sitting on his knees Hugging Kihyun with all his strength, his arms were around Kihyun’s shoulders and he hold him for his hips, Kihyun tilted Changkyun's head a bit so he could look at the younger's eyes and kissed him, soft and sweet, he took his time to taste every part of his mouth, as if it was their first.

 

They've lost count on how many times they have kissed but this is the most memorable out of them all, it’s their first kiss as official lovers.

 

“Kihyunnie Hyung”

 

“Yes” – Kihyun Kiss his cheek

 

“Are you going to reject me again?”

 

“No never” – Kihyun kissed his neck

 

“Then, Can I stay in your house tonight?”

 

“Should I be worried about this seductive side of you? Who taught you that?”

 

“I needed to learn by myself, because my boyfriend doesn't want to touch me, but seems like it didn’t work”

 

“Really? You think so? Because the last time I remembered, you made it " _Hard"_ for me.

 


	8. Extra chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading my old stories and i realized i let Hyunwoo as a bad person here! :C no no, i should change that  
> Showki is not my fav ship, actually is in the bottom of my ships list ACTUALLY i've always been showki anti lol (because of Showhyuk and Changki) but kind of write something about them here :') ♥ a closure! 
> 
> Anyway Changki rise! ♥♥

“Fuck is so cold!” – Kihyun complained when he was waiting for his younger boyfriend to arrive, it’s been a month and a week since the last time they saw each other and he was feeling Changkyun-deprived already.

 

After his graduation from high school Kihyun moved a bit away from his boyfriend to start college in a new city, he remembered he cried as a little kid thinking about letting Changkyun behind but the younger showed him things could work if they tried… and it did, really, every weekend Changkyun spend it with Kihyun in his apartment, during winter and summer break The elder was back to Changkyun’s or sometimes they visited their parents and sometimes they just spend it together cuddling and being the disgusting lovers they were.

 

Kihyun can’t complain, even if their relationship didn’t start well from the very beginning and he needed to give up on someone he also loved, he never, not even once regretted chose Changkyun, maybe he wasn’t tall and strong as Hyunwoo but he was cute, fluffy and full of love.

 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon? They’ve been together this whole time living in their eternal honeymoon, sometimes they get together since all of them went to the same university but most of the time he ignored them since they CAN’T keep their hands for themselves and Hoseok and him were tired to be third and forth wheel.

 

Since their official break up and closure, Kihyun and Hyunwoo has meet some times, not like friends, not like enemies, they were unknown people with common memories, he was also attending the same university and even if they tried to build a friendship again, it didn’t work.

 

“Kihyun?” - The now blonde haired man turned around looking for the voice and found said man in front of him.

“Hyunwoo! Hi” – Awkward – “What are you doing here?”

“Buying a gift for my girlfriend” – Kihyun nodded – “What about you?”

“Waiting for Changkyun” – Just thinking about the younger made him feel happier.

“Wow, you’re still together” – he seemed truly surprise – “For how long?”

“2 years and 3 months” – Kihyun replied and smiled warmly

“Wow he already beat me!” – Kihyun nodded again, his smiled disappeared and he was coughing trying to hide the awkwardness

“Yeah, he’s officially my longest relationship, hope he’s the last too” – they stayed in silence after that, no matter how much they tried, it always ended like that.

“You know Kihyunnie” – Hyunwoo talked again – “I know it’s been 2 years 4 months and a week since our break up…”

 

Kihyun arched an eyebrow it wasn’t like he didn’t like to talk about their relationship but yep, he didn’t like talk about it at all – “But I wanted to tell you I really loved you and I know I was a dick before but I wasn’t ready to face I was different and the worst mistake I did was let you go”

 

“Hyunwoo…” – Kihyun wanted to say something but the elder didn’t let him – “Wait listens to me, I wanted to talk with you for a long time, remember the last time we talked? We were interrupted by their friends before I could tell you everything I wanted and you left after that, please, just this time, give me 5 minutes”  


Kihyun nodded and the elder took a long breath and talked again – “” I was really happy with you and I wanted to tell you I never date any person when I was with you, I never betray you okay?”

 

“Hyunwoo I don’t think…”

 

“I still kind of like you and I think you’ll always have a special space in my heart” – The elder sighed – “Listen, I just don’t want you to hate me…”

 

“Hyunwoo!” – Kihyun interrupted after spend his whole patience (for a year) listening to him – “Thank you, really thank you so much for telling me all this and yes, I loved you too but during the time we were together I never felt loved, I always had anxiety and worry of someone finding about us because I thought you would dump me, I handle you flirting with some girls and I couldn’t say anything in the moment, still I spend two years of my life waiting for you to fully accept me, fuck, I even was jealous of Minhyuk and Changkyun because they were so open about a relation they didn’t have, but even now if you ask me if I hate you… no, I never have and I never will, but you know Hyunwoo right now Changkyun is the most important person to me and he would be really mad if he find us… together”

 

“I’m sorry” – Hyunwoo seemed so sad Kihyun can’t help but feel a little guilty – “Can I ask you other thing before I leave?”

 

Kihyun nodded – “Do you ever regret dating me?”

 

If Kihyun was his actual self, the asshole part he left behind after met Changkyun, if he left that part of him show now and tried to take revenge from Hyunwoo but hurt him deeply, he could be having the older man crying now, but Changkyun changed him, he made him a better person so he forgot his bad side and talked honestly – “You were my first love Hyunwoo, there’s no way in this world I could regret being with you”

 

“You’ve Changed Kihyun” – Hyunwoo smiled sadly at him – “Thank you”

 

Kihyun was waiting for the elder to leave but he noticed said man had his arms open to him – “What? Do you want me to hug you?”

 

“Just a last gift” – He breathed deeply and did it, Kihyun always liked this, he liked felt protected by those big and strong arms, Hyunwoo was warm and that day when Kihyun was freezing as hell it felt good, he can’t help but smile… - “Kihyun Hyung?”

 

The blonde broke the embrace immediately just to find his little boyfriend surprise and hurt expression in front of him – “Kyunnie I…”

 

Changkyun has always being the jealous type, always, and definitively other man hugging Kihyun wasn’t the best welcome he was waiting for, he was upset so he can’t help but pout and walked away.

 

“Wait Kyunnie!” – Of course the elder went behind him and tried to fix things – “Changkyunnie listen to me!”

 

The younger didn’t stop until he was two streets afar from the scene, a street with less people since was already really late and a street he could run directly to hold a bus if they didn’t fix this mess that day.

 

“Changkyunnie” - The older was behind him looking sad as well – “Please don’t be mad, we were just talking”

 

“Yeah Hyung talking” – The younger was really upset but even like that he was so cute with his pout and the elder wanted kiss him right away – “Because you hug everyone you talk right? Hyung you don’t even like skinship”

 

“Yeah I know” – Changkyun tried to walk again but Kihyun stopped him – “We were talking about our relationship, he apologized again that’s all”

 

“He already did it two years ago” – The younger seemed a bit relaxed – “Why should he apologize again?”

 

“I don’t know Kyunnie, but if that made him feel better I don’t have any problem listening him” – Changkyun nodded – “Come here you still didn’t give me my kiss!”

 

“No-uh” – The younger was being playful and moved his head all the time Kihyun tried to kiss him – “You need to earn it”

 

“Changkyun!” – Kihyun was already losing his patience again – “What do you want me to do then?”

 

“Maybe you should go on your knees and beg for forgiveness” – Kihyun glared at him pretending he was furious – “No-uh that’s not working on me Hyung”

 

“Kyunnie, do you really want me to knee here?” – Changkyun giggled – “Really?”

 

“No dummy” – Changkyun hugged him and this was how home felt, Kihyun was himself when he was with his little pup – “I missed you so much Hyung”

 

“I missed you too” – They hugged for a long time in that lonely street – “I still want my kiss”

 

Changkyun giggled again and moved his find to let him finally kiss him – “I love you so much you know”

 

“What is this?” – Kihyun raised an eyebrow – “What did I do to deserve such confession?”

 

“Exist and be mine” – Kihyun cringed, when did his shy puppy become into a ball of chess? – “You’re mine and only mine Hyung”

 

Kihyun smiled – “I’m glad to be yours and only yours Changkyunnie”

 

They stayed like that hugging and kissing not caring about what was around them, ignoring completely Hyunwoo was also looking and smiling sadly at them, maybe he really loved Kihyun but he was okay only seeing him being so happy.

 

He left after saw them kissing and walked until his apartment – “You’re finally home!” – He heard a girly voice from his front door – “Dasom? Have you been here waiting for me?”

 

“No, waiting for you neighbor, of course I was waiting for you!” – Maybe he had a thing for persons with bad personality – “That doesn’t matter, I have something for you”

 

She passed him a bag – “What is this?” – She gave him a sweeter couple, with the one she was wearing in that moment – “I noticed you’re always going out with those light shirts and I was worried about your health, hope you liked”

 

“I love it!” – Hyunwoo lean in and kiss her lips lovely, maybe now he finally had his closure he could love this girl as much as she loved him.

 

~♥~

 

“Hyung stop!” – Changkyun laughed hard while Kihyun was ticking his sides – “We’re not even in!! hahaha Open haha the hahahaha door! Hyung!!”

 

Kihyun was laughing just hearing Changkyun’s, he always loved when the younger let his shy personality go and show who he really is, he has changed a lot those past two years, now he talked more, he express better, he even made new friends (that Jimin guy who was extremely cute but Kihyun wanted off of his boyfriend sometimes) he also learned how to voice his concerns and his problems, now he openly said whatever he wanted to Kihyun and he loved it.

 

The elder finally let his boyfriend go after almost cry of laughing so hard and open the door of the apartment he has been living alone – “Graduate faster I want you to move with me”

 

Changkyun laughed a little bit more – “You know if it was my decision I could be moving with you long time ago Hyung”

 

Changkyun went and sat on the couch while Kihyun went to his room to let Changkyun’s bags and later sat next to him – “I really missed you Hyung”

 

“I missed you too Changkyunnie” – The younger lied his head on the other shoulder – “But I hope at least your score on your exams were good because you didn’t even call me every day as you promised you would do!”

 

“They were!” – Changkyun said proudly – “My boyfriend is the smarter boy I’ve ever met how could I disappointed him?”

 

“Yeah your boyfriend is an awesome guy” – he said cocky but Changkyun smiled

 

“Definitively my boyfriend is the best” – Kihyun loved how proud Changkyun was of him and he definitively was proud of him, he wasn’t only smart, he was kind and lovely, cute, but sexy (in bed at least) he was perfection and was his.

 

“Kihyunnie” – Changkyun dropped formalist and that was really strange from him, so the elder looked at him curiosity – “I really love you so so so so so much!”

 

Kihyun smiled brightly at him - “Well Changkyunnie, I love you so so so so so so much more!”

 

They were really disgusting boyfriends but at least they loved each other.

 

A lot~♥ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed! What do you think?   
> Thank you so much for read it! ♥


End file.
